Dans les mailles du filet
by Satanic Doll
Summary: Jack et Will son sur une ile, Will n'ecoute plus, et tout les deux se retrouve coincés... SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Bon voila une nouvelle fic en attendant la suite_ _du cœur à ses raisons. ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrite, elle n'est pas finie, car pour écrire il faut que je sois plongée complètement dans l'univers de POTC, car mon imagination fonctionne beaucoup mieux avec des images fraîches . Par exemple j'ai écris ces deux fics après avoir vu Le secret du coffre maudit. Je vous assure, dès que le 3 arrive, je bombarde les suites et les nouvelles histoires ! Sur ce, merci de prendre votre temps pour me lire, et pour m'avoir lu._

_Bon l'idée de cette fic vient de l'épisode de Lost ou Jack et Kate sont pris dans un filet._

_Bonne lecture._

Jack et will courraient en essayant tans bien que mal de se frayer un chemin entre les lianes et les arbres. Ils le poursuivaient depuis bientôt 20min à travers la jungle épaisse. Ils étaient extenués, mais ils devaient l'attraper. Will dépassa Jack et aperçu la chose qui s'était immobilisé. Elle ne bougeait plus. Will s'approcha aussi silencieusement qu'un lion de sa proie, avec une grande habilité. Il était devenu le prédateur. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas jack derrière lui, ni la voix de celui-ci qui lui disait de ne plus bouger. Mais Will était tellement absorber qu'un mur de silence s'était figé autour de lui. Il n'entendait que le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles, et le silence angoissant de la forêt. Au moment où il allait bondir, Jack s'élança en même temps que lui.

A ce moment la le jeune forgeron comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Tout s'est déroulé à une vitesse fulgurante. Jack atterrit près de Will et tout deux furent happés par les arbres. Une violente secousse les déboussola, et quand ils eurent repris leur esprit, ils était suspendu à une dizaine de mètre du sol.

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas bouger ! Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide tous les jours ? Lança un jack exaspéré.

- je suis désolé… mais que s'est il passé ? demanda t'il essayant de reprendre ses esprit.

- tu nous a envoyé en l'air lui expliqua t'il d'une voix moqueuse et accusatrice à souhait.

- il faut qu'on descende !! S'exclama t'il le regard suppliant.

- Non tu crois ? Lui répondit Jack en faisait les gros yeux. Et voila comment le maladroit et téméraire Will Turner en usant de ses nombreux talents nous a entraîné une fois de plus dans ses innombrables mésaventures ! Ajouta il un sourire narquois au lèvres.

- Et ne laissons pas en reste le brave et imprudent capitaine Jack Sparrow qui voulait absolument manger une pauvre bête, même si il fallait pour cela courir sur des Miles à travers une jungle inexplorée, peuplée de créatures inconnues ! Rétorqua Will avec sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent du même air noir mais sarcastique. Will était tellement étourdi par sa captivité qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite dans quelle position ils étaient fait prisonnier. Ils étaient face à face leur deux corps bien évidement collé l'un contre l'autre. Will avait les deux bras en l'air et Jack une main en l'air et une main coincée derrière Will.

Il faut couper le cordage recommanda Will.

Ah oui ? et avec quoi ? On a plus rien ! regarde plus bas lui lança Jack. Will essaya tant bien que mal de tourner la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le sol.

Je n'y arrive pas, on est trop coincé l'un sur l'autre souffla t'il.

Nos deux épées sont sur le sol. On ne pourra pas sortir comme ça.

Tu n'as rien d'autre qui puisse nous délivrer Jack ?

J'ai mon pistolet, mais il ne va pas nous servir à grand-chose il n'est pas chargé répondit il.

Tu te promènes avec une arme vide !! Jack enfin tu n'es pas sérieux !! dit un Will dépité.

Elle ne m'aurait plus servie, vu que je l'avais réservée pour ce maudit Barbossa ! se défendit Jack. Will soupira. Il se dit qu'il allait rester là suspendu dans une position inconfortable, quoi qu'agréable pensa t'il ; des heures en compagnie de son capitaine. j'ai quand même de la chance dans mon malheur, sa aurait pu être Gibbs une grimace parcouru son visage.

_Bon premier petit chapitre un peu court (normal pour faire durer un peu parce qu'elle est pas très longue, vu qu'elle est pas finie pardon pardon pardon.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila le chapitre 2 ! _

Le temps était lourd, Il faisait chaud et humide à la fois, quelques rayons du soleil perçait la cime des arbres et venait les tourmenter. De temps en temps, de légères brises venaient les rafraîchir. Will sentait les mouvement du torse de Jack aller et venir contre lui. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter de respirer, mais se tût avant, se rendant compte de la stupidité de son propos. Il observait en silence le pirate ; détaillant chaque partie et chaque détail de son visage et du peu de corps qu'il apercevait. Il voyait Jack les yeux clos, et une sérénité apaisante sur le visage. Soudain deux pupilles noisette cernées de noir apparurent. Will ne l'avait pas remarquer tant il était absorbé par le splendeur de son visage.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, pirate ? j'ai une bestiole sur la tête ? Will sursauta.

Je … je ne te regardais pas…je …j'observais c'est tout balbutia t'il. Jack sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux. alala Will Tuner… tu me feras toujours autant sourire…

Qu'est ce qu'on fait si on reste coincé ?

On mourra de faim et on finira par se manger l'un l'autre pour survivre, expliqua t'il en gardant les yeux clos.

Jack ! je suis sérieux !! protesta t'il

Mais moi aussi mon gars !! s'exclama Jack l'air exalté. Will tourna la tête et fit mine de bouder. puisque c'est comme ça, je ne dirais plus rien

Mais t'inquiètes on va nous retrouver ! mes hommes ne m'abandonneront plus vu qu'il n'y a plus de code de piraterie ! Will ne bougea pas.

T'es fâché moussaillon ? pas contre moi j'espère !

Non jack je suis pas faché, mais inquiet. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie ici râla Will.

Moi ça ne me dérangerais pas surtout en une aussi bonne compagnie chuchota t'il. Le sang de Will ne fit qu'un tour. Son cœur s'emballa. Il baissa les yeux et la tête qui était devenue écarlate. Il se rendit enfin compte dans quelle situation ils étaient tout deux. Leurs corps mêlés l'un à l'autre, l'impossibilité de s'échapper, ou de bouger ; tout les deux seuls dans la jungle, et quelque centimètre seulement séparait leurs visages. Que demander de mieux ? Will se sentit envahit par un nuée de papillon prenant naissance dans le creux de son ventre, et s'éparpillant dans le reste de son corps. Il se sentait léger. Il tremblait d'émotion. Jack le sentit.

Mais j'y pense j'ai un petit couteau dans ma botte ! s'écria t'il.

Oh… ben pourquoi tu n'y a pas pensé plus tôt ? l'interrogea Will.

Je sais pas ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. surtout que je suis bien, là

Mais pourras tu l'atteindre ? Mes deux bras sont bloqués, et je commence fortement à ne plus les sentir. Je ne pense pas pouvoir les bouger ajouta t'il.

En effet, ils étaient peaufinés dans un filet conçu pour recevoir un animal ou une personne de petite taille, tout dépend dans quel but ce filet a été mis ici. Sûrement pas deux hommes.

Attends je vais essayer avec ma main qui est derrière toi. Il eu beau tiré de toute ses forces, sa main ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Tu es trop en arrière Will essaye de t'approcher le plus possible ! agrippe toi au filet ! et colle toi contre moi ! le nombre de papillon augmentait dans le corps de Will et virevoltaient de plus bel. Il se raidit et se colla contre Jack, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Gnnnnnnnnnnnn j'y suis presque aller encore un effort ! La main de Jack était descendu de moitié et était au niveau des reins de Will. Il l'avait presque sortie, mais les bagues qui ornaient ses doigts restèrent accrochées au cordage.

Alors tu y arrives ?

Mes bagues empêchent ma main de passer. Elles sont coincées. Il faudrait que tu t'approches plus.

Je aussi près que m'autorise mon corps Jack ! et je commence à ne plus avoir de force!

Attends on relâche souffla difficilement Jack. Les deux corps s'abandonnèrent. Will pu enfin reprendre une respiration normale.

_Tadam !la suite c'est par la alors bien ? pas bien ? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Voila le chapitre 3 ! Il y aura une suite, parce quand j'ai écris, je me suis dit « non ils peuvent pas se quitter comme ça » lol. _

On fait un autre essai ? dit il essoufflé. Ses bras étaient ankylosés. Il avait du mal à les bouger.

Attends on va essayer d'une autre technique articula Jack avec difficulté. Je fais contrepoids avec mon bras valide, pendant ce temps tu essais de te dégager un bras et t'essaye d'atteindre ma botte ! ce fut une manœuvre très délicate à accomplir, car Jack devait pousser le filet en arrière pour que Will puisse dégager son bras.

Tu es prêt ? j'y vais ! Jack se cambra et se plaqua contre Will. Son visage était crispé par l'acharnement qu'il mettait à pousser le filet. Will sentait les muscles saillant de Jack contre lui. Il pouvait observer son biceps gonfler sous l'effort. Sa chemise était entre ouverte et laisser apparaître ses pectoraux parfaitement dessiné, et quelques cicatrices vaillamment arboré venait orner se tableau parfait. Will ne sentait plus son corps. Il ne pensait pas que sa maladresse légendaire allait lui permettre d'assister à un si beau spectacle. Il se dépêcha de faire glisser ses mains qui restèrent bloquées au niveau de la nuque de Sparrow. Ce dernier relâcha son action.

Alors t'en est ou ? demanda t'il essoufflé.

Pas plus loin que ta nuque hélas… je n'ai pas réussi descendre plus se désola Will.

C'est bon on va pouvoir s'en sortir je pense ! Tu t'agrippes à mon cou le plus fort possible compris moussaillon !

Oui c'est bon jack ! il s'approcha du pirate et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il était dans une euphorie et une extase totale. A ce moment la, plus rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire lâcher son capitaine. La main de Jack se dégagea enfin et glissa le long de l'échine de Will. Un frisson parcouru ce dernier. Il sentait le souffle chaud du pirate dans sa nuque. La main de jack s'arrêta à l'extrême sud du bas de son dos. Il rougit. Jack ne bougeait plus, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Sentir Will ainsi contre lui alarmait ses sens. Pris d'un élan, Jack effleura de ses lèvres la nuque de Will. Se dernier frémit de plaisir. Il continua à dégager sa main et il réussit.

Will j'ai réussi tu peux me lâcher maintenant lui murmura t'il au creux de l'oreille.

…

Will c'est fini maintenant lui dit il d'une même voix. Will restait agrippé. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il était coupé de la réalité.

Will ! jack fraya sa main tant bien que mal et fini par la poser sur sa tête. Le toucher fit reprendre ses esprits à Will

Je suis désolé je n'ai pas entendu… Dit il honteux

Ah c'est pas grave c'était comme dire…bien. Glissa Jack près de son oreille le sourire enjoué. Une tension s'installa entre eux. Jack n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Et comme Will ne réagissait pas, il inclina la tête et captura les lèvres de Will d'un long baiser. Une explosion de papillon parcouru son corps à ce moment là, tel une décharge. Son corps s'électrisait. Du coté de Jack le même sentiment se fit sentir. Il était enfin libéré d'un poids immense, il possédait enfin Will, et ce dernier n'était pas réticent du tout. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. Ils s'embrassaient avec une tel passion, qu'ils faillirent de pas entendre qu'on les appelé. Jack se détacha à regret des douces lèvres de Will.

Capt'ain ! capt'ain ! C'était l'équipage du Pearl qui s'activait a rechercher ardemment leur Capt'ain.

On est ici Gibbs !!! nan pas là ! plus haut !! nan pas vers le nord !! vers le ciel ! Will sourie au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un Gibbs qui tournait sur lui-même allant de droite à gauche , de gauche à droite, tournant la tête à se rompre le cou ; et Jack qui perdait patience à essayer de diriger son matelot. Au bout de quelques minutes Gibbs leva enfin les yeux

Ah capt'ain ! mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans un endroit pareil ! demanda t'il essoufflé

Je prends le thé ça ne sa voit pas assez ? gronda jack. Will souriait. Aller bandes d'incapables activez vous ! faites descendre votre capitaine de son trône ! Et que sa saute matelots ! L'équipage pris un certain temps avant de prendre la bonne décision pour libérer leur capitaine. Finalement sous les ordres d'un Sparrow hystérique, ils parvinrent enfin à les libérer.

Ca fait des heures qu'on vous cherche !

Hum je n'en doute pas, répondit Jack

Heureusement que vous vous étés frayés un chemin a travers bois ! c'est grâce aux traces de votre épée et celle du jeune Turner qu'on vous a retrouvé Captain !

Bien ! j'en suis ravi ! rentrons ! ordonna jack titubant avec air efféminée. Il précéda sa troupe suivie de Will, qui était complètement à l'ouest. Il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il avait embrassé Jack.

_Je sais c'est méchant de finir comme ça, mais promis il y aura une suite, parce quand j'ai écris, je me suis dit « non ils peuvent pas se quitter comme ça » lol. Et puis il faut expliquer le pourquoi du comment ils ont amerri sur une île ! ça va être un sujet basique sans surprise, vu que la seul façon d'y amerrir donc, soit un trésor, soit une tempête, donc pas très original…si d'ici la mon cerveau à une meilleur idée promis je l'écris ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. (Si ça a été lu) Pardon aux familles et tout ça._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Oui je sais c'était long mais bon il y aura un petit (gros) lemon ! Hum je me lâche un peu plus dans ce chapitre, Elizabeth va souffrir je vous préviens ! Je vais peut être la faire mourir je sais pas encore, faut bien que j'assouvisse mes pulsions meurtrières ! euh je viens de voir je mettais les pensées de persos entre les petites nétoiles, mais apparemment elles n'apparaissent pas…donc quand vous voyez une phrase sans maj. ni point lâchée comme ça c'est ce que pense nos héros dans leurs têtes ! Euh j'ai été assez claire ?:/ A oui ils sont zappé totalement la tirets--' donc je mets des guillemets à partir._

Ils marchèrent un long moment avant d'atteindre la plage. Il faisait chaud. Quelques hommes avaient déjà mis debout un abri de fortune, et bien sur avait descendu quelques bouteilles de rhum. Jack s'approcha et resta debout face à la mer turquoise. Il pencha la tête sur le coté et resta un long moment sans bouger.

Will avait rejoint Elizabeth qui se plaignait encore et encore et lui reprochait de l'avoir laisser seule sur la plage.

« Mais je te dis qu'on est allé chasser pour essayer de ramener à manger ! » s'écria un Will profondément excédé.

« Mais bien sur, et pour ça il vous faut pratiquement une journée rétorqua t'elle. »

« Tu crois que les vivres on les trouve comme ça ? Il n'y a pas de marché ici je te rappelle ! » Il accompagnait ses paroles de gestes brusques qui exprimait sa colère. Ca faisait déjà presque une heure qu'Elizabeth l'exaspérait ainsi avec le même refrain. Il était vraiment à bout de nerfs et s'éloigna la laissant seule. Elle tomba à genoux et hurla comme une petite fille capricieuse qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et frappa le sable de ses poings.

Will en avait totalement marre de son comportement de fille gatée-pourrie. Et de plus il était totalement troublé par ce qui c'était passé dans la jungle. Il se sentait tellement bien en repensant à ce moment, qu'il marcha jusqu'au campement avec un sourire béa sur les lèvres, malgré sa fureur contre l'autre. Il se demandait aussi si ce qu'il avait fait dans la jungle était convenable. bof l'essentiel c'est que c'était…sucré Il rougit en se rendant compte de ses paroles. hum si quelqu'un m'entendrais il me traiterais surent de pervers répugnant

Il arriva sur le camp et vis Jack dans une position un peu étrange. Il hésita un moment mais fini par s'approcher de lui, et se mis dans la même position.

« Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu fais jack ? Lui demanda t'il je vais m'évanouir du calme Will

« J'observe » répondit il simplement.

« Euh…tu observes quoi ? »Insista Will

« La perle » finit il par déclarer.

Effectivement le navire était basculé quasiment à 90°. Jack souffla quelques jurons et fini par reprendre un position normal en se massant le cou. Il enleva sa veste, son tricorne, ses bottes et toute ses babioles. Il hurla un Gibbs qui accourut et lui confia la mission spéciale de veiller sur ses affaires sous la menace de pendre au bout d'une corde si elles disparaissaient. Will ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adoptée face à Jack. Celui-ci s'approcha de la mer et laissa les légers remous lui lécher les pieds. Le soleil se couchait, le ciel prenait cette teinte violée orangée bleutée et la grosse boule flamboyante s'estompait lentement à l'horizon. Un spectacle endémique des tropiques. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, Will alla aider l'équipage pour les diverses taches. Il aperçut Elizabeth qui lui faisait toujours la tête.

Il soupira et s'assit près du feu avec les autres. Il n'y avait presque rien à manger à part quelques fruits et bien entendu le rhum. Il trouvait un peu pathétique de se saouler à un moment pareil, mais bon il comprenait l'équipage, ils se réconfortaient comme ils le pouvaient. La bouteille arriva dans ses mains, il hésita. Il jeta un rapide regard vers son capitaine qui était à présent assis fixant toujours l'horizon. Il se demandait bien à quoi Jack pouvait penser. Il se figea pourtant quand il aperçut Elizabeth s'asseoir à côté du pirate. Et resta encore plus interdit lorsque ce dernier passa son bras autour ses épaules. c'est comme ça, tu m'as saouler toute l'après midi et la tu vas dans les bras de Jack ! un sentiment rancœur et de dégoût s'empara de lui. Et d'un mouvement mécanique il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et en dévida le contenu. Et il continua une bonne partie de la soirée. Il s'amusait bien à chanter, à danser et à rejouer les scènes de la piraterie avec l'équipage. Il était totalement défoncé, il le savait, mais il aimait ça, et profita de son élan d'euphorie tant que son corps tenait debout. Plein de questions sans réponses lui parcouru la tête, pourquoi Jack l'avait embrassé, pourquoi il ne faisait pas un compte avec lui, pourquoi il avait aimé ce baiser, pourquoi Jack était avec Elizabeth et pas avec lui. Il finit par s'écrouler face contre terre. Il ne savait pas ou il dormait, comment il dormirait mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il dorme.

Jack quand a lui était tracassé par son navire, mais aussi par ce baiser. Il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions, mais là c'était plus fort que lui. Il observait Will en train de faire des folies de son corps et souris, amusé. Lorsque qu'Elizabeth était venu se plaindre de Will avec lui, il fit semblant de faire l'intéressé, mais s'en fichait complément d'elle. Il lui en voulait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'elle va se marier avec Will pensa t'il. Mais après s'être souvenu de leur langoureux baiser un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. nan il ne se mariera pas, parole de Jack

« Bon chérie excuse moi, ma bouteille m'attends » lui coupa Jack au milieu de ses jérémiades. Il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit la fête les bras levé en rugissant pour accompagner le mouvement des festivités.

_Voila ! oui les choses sérieuses arrivent plus tard :D hum la scène de beuverie viens d'une expérience personnelle. (drunk addict !) lol non en fait j'observai mes cousins et ça ma donné envie d'écrire. Oui un peu puérile la réaction de Will mais, avouons le, on est pas tous un peu comme ça desfois ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hum pas encore hot, mais sa arrive !_

Will se réveilla du sable plein la bouche. Il était allongé dans son propre vomi. Il eut du mal à émerger. Il faut dire que le soleil était déjà assez haut, et la chaleur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal. Il réussi à se hisser sur les coudes et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : des corps entassés par çi par la, une forte odeur de rhum digéré, et plein de degeuli d'ivrognes partout. Il eu un haut le cœur et rejeta le reste de rhum qu'il y avait en lui. Il avait un énorme mal de tête. Sa bouche était pâteuse il avait soif, mais il soupçonna qu'il n'y avait rien à part du rhum. A cette pensée un nouveau haut le cœur le secoua, mais il résista. Il réussi enfin à s'asseoir. Il enleva sa chemise souillée tant bien que mal, et se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu ses chaussures et ses bas. « Bah avec la chaleur qu'il fait » se rassura t'il. Il passa une main des ses cheveux et se rendit également compte du fait qu'il n'avait plus d'élastique mais aussi qu'il était plein de : « haaaaaaaa c'est dégueulasse ! » s'écria t'il ! Effectivement il avait mis sa main dans une substance gluante et malodorante. Il se réconforta en pensant qu'il avait du se rouler dans ses propres déglutitions car le fait de penser qu'un matelot avait pu…nouvelle remontée gastrique qui ne pu être contenu cette fois. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il se demanda comment est ce que les pirates faisait pour boire autant et réussir à piller des navires. En tout cas il se promit à lui-même que c'était la première et dernière fois qui avalerait du rhum en aussi grande quantité. Il se leva et marcha en titubant jusqu'à la mer. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et de se nettoyer et il avait une immensité d'eau devant lui.

Les matelots les plus robustes l'observait avec amusement.

« Dis donc Jack c'est un sacré petit ! Chantonna Gibbs je m'étonne de le voir debout après la quantité de rhum qu'il a avalé ! »

« Il s'en sort plutôt bien ! » rajouta un autre marin. Ils finirent par se moquer de lui dans un rire gras.

« Hum c'est vrai c'est un sacré petit » affirma Jack avec son légendaire sourire en coin.

« Bon Jack trêve de plaisanterie, on est coincé pour un bon bout de temps ici, il faut attendre la houle du Sud pour dégager la perle et je dirais qu'il faudra attendre environ 1 à 2 mois » dit un Gibbs un peu inquiet.

« Hé bien espérons qu'elle arrivera le plus tôt possible cette houle ! » entonna Jack avec une dégaine efféminée. Il se retourna vers Gibbs et lui dit :

« Je compte sur vous pour assurer la survie de l'équipage, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, donc je veux tout le monde sur le coup pour trouver de quoi manger ! Et allez y en groupe au risque de vous trouver suspendu dans un filet ! »

« Bien capitaine » obéit Gibbs

« Tout le monde est d'accord à ce que je vois ! Parfait ! » Un dernier sourire de satisfaction éclaira son visage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Will arriva au bord de l'eau et se laissa choir dans le lagon. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé. Il sorti en battant l'eau avec ses pieds. Lui qui avait besoin de fraîcheur avait totalement oublié que la mer était…chaude. Il pesta contre lui-même, degoulinant d'immondice buccale. Il s'enfonça dans la jungle, il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter les marins qui lui rappellent sans cesse ses exploits de la veille, non sans une touche de taquinerie. Ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il voulait se laver, oublier la soirée et être loin de cette bande de rustre. Il prit le chemin du ruisseau qu'ils avaient trouver en arrivant et monta le plus possible pour ne pas être déranger, si quelqu'un venait chercher de l'eau. De toute façon ils avaient fort à faire sur la plage, il ne penserait pas à lui. Après quelques longue minutes de marche il trouva enfin l'endroit idéal : une bassin isolé surplombé d'une cascade d'environ deux mètres. Il serait enfin tranquille. Il s'asseya sur un rocher et trempa ses jambes dans l'eau fraîche. Il bascula la tête en arrière en s'appuyant sur ses bras et apprécia la sérénité et l'apaisante atmosphère. Il trempa sa chemise dans l'eau et la cala sous un rocher la laissant onduler avec l'eau. Il sortit de sa besace une fiole qu'Ana Maria lui avait donnée. D'après elle c'est une sorte d'huile qui a de bonne propriété pour les cheveux et le corps, et surtout, sa sentait super bon ! Il était un peu honteux, car généralement un pirate plus ça pue, plus c'est gaillard et virile ! Si quelqu'un le voyait utiliser ce truc de filles, ça le poursuivrait toute sa vie. Elle lui avait donné aussi des fleurs verte et jaune séchées « pour se frictionner » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivit. Il se décida enfin et enleva son pantalon qu'il trempa également dans l'eau. Il s'enfonça progressivement dans le bassin jusqu'à n'avoir plus pieds. Il nagea vers un rocher émergé et se plaça sous la cascade. Il se sentait enfin calme, bercé par le chant de la rivière, et lavé de tout ce rhum d'hier. Il resta un long moment sans bouger. Il fini enfin par sortir sous sa tombe liquide, et déversa le contenu de la fiole sur son corps et ses cheveux et se frictionna avec les fleurs. Il se rinça sous la cascade et quand il eut fini, il se hissa sur un rocher au soleil pour se sécher. Il frotta également ses habits qu'il mis a étendre à coté de lui. Il ne pouvait pas rentré à poil tout de même !

Une fois sec, il se rhabilla et repris la direction de campement. Il n'avait que son pantalon, il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça, et puis le temps s'était couvert.

Il alla vers Ana pour la remercier. C'était la seule qui était compréhensive avec lui.

« Au fait il parait qu'on de décolle pas d'ici avant un bon moment ! »Lui annonça t'elle.

« Combien de temps devons nous rester ? Comment est ce qu'on va s'organiser ? »La questionna t'il inquiet.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Jack à déjà tout arranger, chaque homme à une tache bien précise … et toi comment ça va avec Jack ? » demanda t'elle un sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh… ça va… » Répondit il d'un ton hésitant. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle lui parlait de Jack.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dis la nuit dernière » ajouta t'elle d'un sourire encore plus malicieux. Lorsque Will comprit, son corps se pétrifia. Il n'oser plus bouger. De toute façon il n'y arrivait pas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Will, je ne le dirai à personne, je te l'ai promis » le rassura t'elle. Will se décida enfin à bouger. Il voyait la sincérité dans son regard, et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Jack n'arrêté pas de te chercher du regard. En voila un qui lui fait de l'effet » Glissa t'elle l'air coquin. Will esquissa un sourire malgré lui.

« Bon allons aider les autres ! » proposa Ana.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Will. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était confié. Heureusement qu'il a su choisir la bonne personne dans son état d'ébriété. Il n'osa pas imaginer la réaction d'Elizabeth si il lui avait dit. Dans son malheur il avait eu de la chance.

Ils rejoignirent Jack et Gibbs. Ce dernier lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

Jack observait Will pendant que Gibbs lui parlait. Il était la, torse nu devant lui avec une pose alléchante pour l'esprit lubrique de Jack. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et quelques gouttes venaient glisser sur le torse musclé et légèrement bronzé de Will. Jack remarqua aussi que sa peau dégageait une odeur subtile de fleur et de coco, ainsi que ses cheveux, qui était toujours lâche, et ondulaient avec la brise. Ses sens étaient en ébullitions, il devait vite s'éloigner avant de faire une bêtise.

Will sentait le regard de Jack sur lui. Il était mal à l'aise mais il aimait ça, voir son pirate baver sur lui, quel honneur ! Il fit comme çi de rien était.

Le soir tombait et tout le monde se réunit autour du feu. Elizabeth faisait toujours la tête et restait dans son coin. Ce qui soulageait Will. Ce soir une seule bouteille de rhum tournait. Il fallait économiser d'après Jack. Will s'abstint d'en boire, il avait retenu la leçon. Toute la joyeuse bande se racontait des histoires, des aventures qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Will riait de bon cœur, il s'amusait tout aussi bien sans alcool.

_Uhuhuh voila un petit Will bien gays dans ce monde de brute ! ou métrosexuel je sais pas._

_Hum oui pour le super shamppoing de Will c'est de l'Ylang Ylang et du monoi c'est 100 naturel ! et bon pour la super houle qui viens du sud, je prends exemple du phénomène qui touche mon ile en ce moment :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon les choses sérieuses arrivent. Pour répondre à la question de Shany hum je viens de l'île de la Réunion, et en fait c'est de la que me vient l'idée de la cascade Will ! _

Le lendemain, chacun vaquaient à ses occupations, certains allèrent chercher à manger, d'autres discutaient, d'autres se battaient. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'occupation. L'équipage se relayait dans les différentes taches. Pas de monstres à tuer, ni d'indigène à échapper, le calme plat. Will avait totalement abandonné ses chaussures et sa chemise. Il avait chaud, tout le monde avait chaud, et les averses n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans aucun incident, sans aucune aventure, à part quelques serpents sournois et diverses bestioles à éviter.

Will ignorait totalement Elizabeth et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Ana pour parler du principal intéressé. Effectivement à part quelques paroles échangées avec le capitaine désaxé, c'était le calme plat.

Will s'éclipsait discrètement tout les jours pour aller jusqu'à son bassin et profiter de sa fraîcheur bienfaisante. Et puis c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être seul et en profiter. Et puis Ana lui fournissait toujours cette huile, elle en confectionnait elle-même. Il adorait cette sensation de pureté. Il en profitait aussi souvent qu'il pouvait, car une fois reparti en mer, il n'aura plus l'occasion de se sentir immaculé de propreté.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'un certain Jack Sparrow avait remarqué son petit manège, et qu'il entreprit de le suivre discrètement à travers la forêt.

« Bon sang jusqu'où il va marcher comme ça ! Si ça continue je vais me faire repérer ! » Jura interieurement notre cher capitaine. Il poursuivit sa filature aussi silencieusement possible, il ne voulait pas que Will se sache suivi. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Jack se dissimula suffisamment près pour observer toute la scène. « Un bassin ! Il s'absente tout les jours pour s'arrêter ici ! Il a repéré un trésor ? À moins qu'il a juste soif… » Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il était totalement absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : un William Turner se déshabillant totalement. Il n'avait pas grand-chose sur lui à la base. Il contempla silencieusement le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Will était sous la chute d'eau, laissant l'eau prendre possession de son corps. Comme à son habitude il versa l'huile sur son corps et commença à se caresser avec une obscénité particulière pour le regard de Jack. Ses mains glissaient sur torse et sur son cou pour redescendre sur ses flancs et atteindre une certaine partie de son anatomie. Le temps semblait au ralentit pour Jack. Il sentait une légère sensation dans le creux de ses reins, et une énorme dans son pantalon. « Will qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire…en train de me faire ! »Souffla Jack. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il craqua quand Will passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour chasser l'eau. Ce tableau sensuel le fit détaler à toute jambes.

« Qui est la ? » questionna un Will inquiet. Il était à présent sur ses gardes. Il se rinça vite fait et pris la direction de la plage. « Je ne suis pas fou, j'ai bien entendu du bruit se turlupinait d'il a se répéter sans cesse. « à moins que ce ne soit qu'un animal… » Il n'était toujours pas rassuré, mais essaya de se persuader du contraire.

Jack de son côté ne sentait plus du tout son corps. Il sentait sa bestialité grandir en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses. Il élabora un plan dans sa tête de tordu. « Bof à moins que je n'agisse à l'instinct… » Il attendit un moment avant de rentré au camps, histoire de calmé ses ardeurs.

Une fois arrivé il chercha Will du regard. Il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Il voulait savoir si il était encore en froid avec Elizabeth. Bien sur il alla demander à Ana Maria.

« Hum dis moi très chère, saurais tu si, par le plus pur des hasards, cela va de soi, si Miss Swann est encore brouillée avec ce brave Will ? » demanda t'il le plus innocemment au monde en tournant sur lui-même avec son inimitable gestualité.

« Je crois bien que oui, mais elle m'a confiée que dès demain elle irait s'expliquer avec lui ; tu comprends, elle veut savoir si leur mariage tient toujours et qui est ce qu'ils inviteront et d'autres formalité de ce genre… » Déclara Ana.

« Hum très bien » se contenta de lâcher le capitaine

« Pourquoi il y un soucis ? » insista t'elle en s'approchant du pirate.

« Non pas le moindre » affirma Jack en rigolant avec un air pincé « pas le moindre » il reculait en poussant l'air avec ses mains en s'éloignant de la femme.

Bon mon cher Jack il faut agir ! Vivement demain ! Se rassura t'il.

Will ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait…Jack passa à côté de lui en lui montrant toutes ses dents, et continua son chemin. Will parut sceptique et se dit en lui-même « ça y est, il est encore perdu dans son monde imaginaire. Où il est juste rond comme une barrique»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil pointant le bout de son nez, chassa doucement la nuit. Chacun se réveillait à son rythme, et se préparait tant bien que mal pour une nouvelle journée sur l'île. Il fut convenu que Will aille avec une petit groupe chasser dans la forêt. Enfin chasser…trouver de quoi manger était un terme plus approprié. Il se préparait lorsque Elizabeth vint vers lui.

« Tu a encore une plainte à me proposer aujourd'hui ? » la coupa Will d'un ton sec.

« Oh Will s'il te plait arrête, je suis venu pour m'excuser »lâcha t'elle gênée. Will la regarda sans dire un mot.

« Je suis désolé Will pardonne moi, j'ai eu un comportement de gamine je l'avoue, s'il te plais… » Dit t'elle d'une voix mielleuse. « Je te promet d'être gentille… et puis il faut qu'on parle… tu sais à propos de nous, de notre avenir. » elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Très bien on en parlera ce soir les autres m'attendent » répondit Will pressé.

« Merci William » elle l'attrapa par le bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Will répondit au baiser pour ne pas la vexée et s'enfonça dans la jungle aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait pas aimé ce baiser. Aucun sentiment n'était apparu. Mais bon il ne pouvait espérer mieux, Jack et lui en étaient restés au même stade.

Alors la s'en fut trop pour Jack. Laisser l'objet de son désir se faire embrassé par cette créature !

Plus tard dans la journée il s'approcha d'Elizabeth comme çi de rien était. En fait elle était toujours à proximité de lui. Jamais très loin des yeux.

« Oh Jack » l'interpella la blonde.

« Oui » répondit t'il avec un immense sourire tout en se dandinant en s'approchant d'elle.

« Tu sais Will et moi ça c'est arrangé » sa voix trahissait une certaine gêne.

« Oh bien j'en suis ravi » se força t'il a dire et fit volte face en même temps.

« Attends ! » il stoppa net et refit une pirouette sur lui-même. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un déhanchement qui se voulait sensuel et provocateur à a fois.

« Avant d'être madame Will Turner, j'aimerai qu'on s'amuse un peu tout les deux… si tu vois ce que je veux dire » chuchota t'elle en se caressant la poitrine lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Jack fut totalement surpris par sa provocation. Il resta immobile un moment et se contenta de dire « laisse moi deux minutes chérie si tu veux bien »

« Tout ce que tu voudra » susurra t'elle en ce montrant encore plus entreprenante dans ses gestes. Effectivement elle posa sa main en plein sur la virilité de Jack. Ce dernier s'enfuit en lui promettant qu'il « reviendrait ». Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Elizabeth une catin ! Hum ce n'était pas le terme approprié. « Une salope ! » confirma Jack. Il était plus que décidé à faire changer de bord le pauvre William. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les griffes de cette fille aux mœurs légères.

Pendant ce temps, Will et les hommes essayaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la végétation luxuriante. Ils avaient déjà une bonne quantité de vivres, et même un lapin sauvage que Will à réussi à attraper avec sa maladresse ; en effet quelques heures auparavant, étant le chef de file, il vit le dit lapin et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il dégringolât d'une pente et fini par atterrir sur la pauvre bête (morte sur le coup). Il était couvert de boue, de feuilles, de sueur, de fruit pourris. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver sa cascade. Ils estimèrent enfin qu'ils avaient trouvé assez à manger et décidèrent de rebrousser chemin.

« Allez marin, une bonne rasade nous attends la bas ! » s'écria l'un deux gaillardement.

Les autres répondirent en chœur dans un mélange de paroles incompréhensible, mais qu'on comprenait tout à fait ou ils voulaient en venir. Will sourit amusé de voir ces bons hommes aussi fervent adorateur d'une telle boisson. Il était pressé de rentrer, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir la Miss Swann. Il dit à l'équipage de partir devant, q'il les rejoindrait ensuite. Il fit route directement à la cascade. Jack voyant la troupe débarquer sans le principal intéressé, s'avança vers eux, intrigué.

« Ola matelot ! Il en manque un ! Ou est t'il ? » Demanda Jack d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

« Il ne rentre pas tout de suite, il a une chose à faire avant ! » répondit un pirates en éclatant de rire suivit de près par ses camarades.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Jack qui disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Cette fois Will serait à lui.

_Mouhahaha le lemon arrive ! Et Elizabeth va souffrir ! je sais pas trop encore comment' mais bon, je vais assouvir un fantasme de fan de Will et Jack !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voila le moment tant attendu ! Hum c'est mon premier lemon donc soyez indulgent_

Will arriva enfin à sa chute d'eau. Il s'assit sur le bord comme à son habitude et testa l'eau avec ses pieds.

« Mmm fraîche à point » se délecta t'il. Il défit son pantalon, prit sa fiole et ses fleurs et entra progressivement dans l'eau, laissant son corps s'habituer. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau est nagea sous la gerbe d'eau. Il déposa son butin sur une roche émergé et se laissa bercer par les flots. Quand tout à coup une voix le dérangea dans sa quiétude.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda un Jack qui se voulait totalement innocent.

Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. Il se releva aussi vite que possible et leva la tête vers Jack qui était debout ; le dominant sur un rocher. Il avait également retiré sa chemise et le reste de babioles et il n'y avait que son pantalon légèrement ouvert laissant apparaître une toison brune. Il avait la main à moitié rentrée posée sur les os de son bassin, mais qui n'était pas trop éloigné de la partie phare de son anatomie.

Will le dévisageait du regard, il était si beau la haut sur son piédestal avec une attitude qui se voulait insolente et suggestive à point. Jack laissa glisser son pantalon. « Oups » et sans que Will ne s'y attende plongea avec une adresse remarquable, pour apparaître juste en face de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? » le questionna Will sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer peu à peu.

« Hé bien il fait chaud, il fait beau, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas allé faire trempette avec ce cher William ? » expliqua le capitaine.

« Comment tu a su que j'était ici ? » se renfrogna Will, sceptique.

« Eh bien, disons que c'est un secret ! » souffla Jack. Will le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« Bien, ben fait comme chez toi » lança Will. Il s'éloigna du capitaine pour aller rejoindre son rocher. Il ne voulait plus s'asseoir mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il voulait voir quelle réaction Jack aurait quand il serait en train de se savonner. Il prit place non loin de sa cascade sur un rocher immergé, qui ne laissait qu'apparaître la limite de son anatomie. Il laissa couler l'huile sur lui et commença son rituel. Il passa ses mains partout en se voulant discrètement provocateur. Il se dit que si Jack voulait tenter quelque chose il ne pourrait pas lui résister, sinon il ne remarquerait pas son petit jeu.

« Qu'est ce que tu te mets sur le corps ? » le questionna un Jack curieux tout en s'approchant.

« Un truc qu'Ana Maria m'as donné. Tu veux essayer ? » Lui proposa t'il en lui tendant le flacon.

« Hum je me méfie de tout ces trucs la » rétorqua le pirate en examinant l'objet.

« Jack franchement, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas été dans l'eau ? » il le regarda en réfléchissant.

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » lui répondit Jack en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air prévenant.

« Hum tu as raison ne me dis rien ! » laissa échapper Will entre deux fous rires.

« Allez on marquera cette journée comme celle de ton premier bain depuis des siècles ! » annonça Will avec une voix qui se voulait solennel, mais qui était plutôt enthousiaste. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se doit, Will versa délicatement le contenu au creux de sa main avant de l'enduire sur le buste de Jack.

« Mon dieu qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire »se demanda Will intérieurement. « J'ai mes mains sur Jack, je lui passe de l'huile sur le corps » Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Son corps avait réagi avant son esprit. « Bah on point ou on en ai… » Il continua d'huiler le torse de Jack tout en le dessinant avec sa paume.

Jack quand a lui, ne concevait toujours pas ce que Will était en train de lui faire. Il ressentait encore ce picotement aux creux de ses reins. L'eau aussi fraîche soit elle, ne parvenait pas à calmer ses ardeurs. Voir Will nu en train de le frictionner à quelques pas de lui c'était trop…

Will s'arrêta un moment au grand soulagement de Jack.

« Tiens prend ça » lui dit il en lui tendant les fleurs séchées.

« C'est quoi ? » lui demanda un Jack étonné.

« C'est pour que tu te frottes avec » Jack resta immobile.

« Allez prend les ! » insista l'ancien forgeron. Jack obéit machinalement et observa l'autre homme. Hum il préférait quand c'était Will qui le badigeonnait.

Will c'était éloigné volontairement de Jack, car il se sentait bizarre. Il avait cette nuée de papillon dans l'estomac comme quand il l'a embrassé, mais un petit (gros) plus venait s'ajouter à ça. Une sensation de fourmillement dans le bas ventre. Il devait faire un effort surhumain et se concentrer très fort sur l'eau glacée. Il essayait d'atteindre son dos quand deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur lui. Un vague « donne tu sait pas t'y prendre » fut perçut avant que Jack Sparrow commença à oindre le dos de Will avec les fleurs et l'huile.

Cette fois c'était l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses. Jack s'approcha tout en continuant son petit massage. Il délaissa le dos de son ami, et ses mains se baladaient a présent sur le torse de Will qui se laissa faire. Jack continuait ses caresses sensuelles en se baladant toujours plus bas, mais de tout de même à la limite. Il passait et repassait sens cesse sur son ventre, ses flancs, le creux de son dos en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Will en se tenant toujours à la bonne distance. La respiration de Will devenait de plus en plus saccadée, son cœur battait au ralenti. Il appréciait tant ce contact il ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Jack avait à présent sa tête juste à coté de celle de Will qui devinait son souffle chaud. Jack ne savait pas si il fallait qu'il avance ou pas. Il commença par mordiller l'oreille de Will tout en la titillant avec sa langue et parcourait de baiser brûlant sa nuque jusqu'à l'épaule. Une vague de frisson parcouru Will que Jack pouvait ressentir car il caressait lentement le point sensible qu'il sentait se raffermir d'un de ses pectoraux. Will haletait toujours lorsque la main libera le bouton de chair pour glisser lentement, voluptueusement jusqu'à sa virilité. Will ne pu contenir un gémissement qui eu pour effet d'exciter encore plus les sens de Jack. Will bascula la tête en arrière et la tourna vers Jack les yeux mi clos. Il planta ses lèvres sur celle de Jack et se retourna en même temps. Jack fut surpris par l'entreprise du jeune homme qui lui tenait fermement les cheveux d'une main et qui s'acharnait sur sa bouche. Jack ne se fit pas prier il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir un Will impatient. Leur étreinte était aussi sauvage que passionné. Lorsque Will se colla à Jack et que leurs deux sexes entrèrent enfin en contact, ils savaient tout deux comment ça allait se terminer. Will impatient délaissa la bouche de Jack aussi vite qu'il en avait pris possession. Dans leur empressement, ils étaient à présent sur une pierre plus haute. L'eau leurs arrivée à mi cuisses. Il déposa des baiser fiévreux sur le torse de Jack et se mit rapidement à atteindre sa verge gonflée de désir. Il leva les yeux vers Jack avec un air malicieux et avant que ce dernier ne s'y attende il avait déjà le membre en bouche ; Jack ne pu contenir un cri de pur plaisir. Il caressait les cheveux de Will l'accompagnant dans son va et vient. Will prenait un malin plaisir à avaler goulûment cet épieu de chair. Sentant sa fin proche, le pirate le releva l'obligeant à abandonner l'objet de son désir et le poussa sur le rocher. Will s'allongea en prenant appui sur ses coudes en fixant le pirate avec des yeux brillant de luxure. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il déposa des baisers furtifs sur la poitrine de Will, fit serpenter sa langue perverse sur ses abdos et arriva au point fatidique. Il regarda son amant avec le même air que ce dernier et la vision de son amant agacé par le plaisir la bouche entre ouverte laissant échapper son impatience… Jack prit le membre rougit et l'astiqua de la plus belle manière qu'il soit. Il voyait les muscles de Will se contracter sous le plaisir. Il s'arrêta et remonta jusqu'au cou de Will. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, avec la même idée salace en tête.

« Tu es sur que… »Commença Jack.

« Jack la ferme si je ne voulait pas, je me serai déjà enfuit en courant tu ne crois pas ? »Le coupa Will.

« Hum tu as raison, mais je t'aurai attrapé quand même » répondit Jack un sourire lubrique sur le visage. Ils rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Will l'attrape par les cheveux et ne l'embrassa aussi obscènement que lui permettait sa langue, avec un appétit féroce. Jack ne se fit pas prier. Tout en occupant son amant de baiser, il attrapa la fiole et vida le reste sur sa main. Il caressait a présent les cuisses de Will et le ramena au bord du rocher pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur accès. Il massa doucement les fesses de l'ex forgeron et introduit progressivement un, deux, puis trois doigts. Will de son côté ne trouvait pas ça désagréable, bien qu'il ressenti une légère gêne au début. Sentant qu'il était prêt il murmura a Jack qui continuer ses caresses à l'intérieur un « viens ». Jack tremblait d'excitation et retira ses doigts pour les passer sur son membre afin qu'il soi correctement lubrifié. Il ne voulait pas faire mal à Will. Il écarta les jambes de Will se positionna avec l'aide des mains pressées de ce dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur il se pencha et entama un léger mouvement de vas et viens. Will avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice parcourait son corps. Il gémissait et plus Jack accéléré le mouvement, plus sa voix montait en décibels. Il sentait le corps chaud de Jack glisser contre son membre, il balançait la tête de droite à gauche en laissant exprimer son désir. Jack de redressa progressivement et il attrapa les cuisses de Will pour profiter à fond du spectacle. Ils étaient totalement perpendiculaires. Will avec une expression indécente s'agrippait tant bien que mal au rocher. Il se sentait partir, il n'en pouvait plus. Il prit sa verge et commença les mouvement de vas et vient qui s'accordait parfaitement au mouvement balancier de Jack. Dans une dernières séries de cri il fut envahit par une vague plaisir lorsque il se libera. Jack ne tint pas plus longtemps et l'accompagna dans cette jouissance suprême qu'il ne pu contenir sous la vision de cette scène charnel. Il se libera dans un cri de soulagement.

Il était complément essoufflé ; vidé de ses forces. Il s'allongea à coté de Will pour reprendre son souffle. Ils restèrent un long moment immobile.

« Il va falloir qu'on reprennent un bain » entama Will en le regardant. Jack était toujours allongé les yeux fixant la cime des arbres, avec des milliers de perles de sueur sur le corps. Will était dans le même état avec leurs fluides corporels en bonus.

« Effectivement » répondit Jack en contemplant la scène.

Will se leva, et alla jusque sous la cascade. Il nettoyait les dernières traces de folle union. Jack ne tarda pas pour le rejoindre et l'aida dans sa tache. Il prit les dernières fleurs et les frottas sur le ventre de Will. Cette même odeur de coco fleuri se parsemait dans l'air.

« Alors ce bain il était pas si terrible que ça » plaisanta Will.

« Je crois que je m'en souviendrais tout le reste de ma vie »déclara Jack avec un immense sourire.

« On devrait rentrer a présent il commence à se faire tard » rétorqua Will. Il plongea dans les eaux pour rejoindre la rive suivit de près par Jack. Une fois sortis, ils se séchèrent du mieux qu'ils purent et se rhabillèrent, puis prirent la direction du camp.

« Hum je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance mais je voulais te demander qu'est ce que tu fais de ta miss Swann ? » questionna Jack en essayant de masquer une légère inquiétude, et en brisant le silence. Will fut surpris et finit par répondre.

« J'en sais rien » lança t'il pour seule réponse.

« Aah… « Fit Jack

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu as peur qu'elle prenne ta place ? Je vais te parler franchement, Jack, ce matin quand elle m'a embrassé, j'ai presque ressenti une sorte de dégoût… » Avoua t'il. 'Et après mon expérience de tout à l'heure…'

« Parce qu'en fait ce matin ta Swann m'a fait quelques proposition très déplacée pour une fille de bonne famille… » Poursuivit Jack. Dégoût ? Il avait bien entendu ? Il fut assez stupéfait de la confession. Will remarqua ce changement d'attitude, et avec une jovialité anormale Will se plaça près du pirate et lui murmura :

« Rien à voir avec toi…j'espère qu'on recommencera vite Jack, j'ai encore envie de toi » et il passa délicatement sa langue sur son lobe exprimer son désir, avec une expression trop langoureuse aux yeux de Jack Sparrow qui lui lécha à son tour le cou avant d'y planté ses crocs avec passion. Jack fut quelque peu surpris de l'assurance du jeune homme. Mais il aimait ça.

« Mais j'y compte bien William Turner » chuchota t'il a son tour. Ils se regardèrent avec la même lueur dans les yeux. Cette fois ils savaient vraiment quelle était leur intention, et à quoi s'attendre.

_Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de 'Will' 'Jack' mais bon à part deux ou trois mots différent pour les désigner… il faut que je sois explicative sinon c'est assez confus. Comme je vous disais, je me lache sur cette fic, donc je pense qu'il y aura d'autre lemon._


End file.
